This invention is directed to a locking device where a first and second structure such as a gate enclosure can be locked together. The locking device can utilize the existing body of padlock type lock body to supply the locking mechanism for the device.
It is desirable in many situations to enclose the perimeter of an area with a fence or wall and to utilize a gate for ingress and egress into the area. Such a system is utilized to provide security for such installation such as parking lots, storage yards and construction sites and the like.
More often than not whether a swinging gate, rolling gate or a sliding gate is utilized, the gate is secured to a post or a second gate component utilizing a chain and a padlock. Padlocks can be purchased which are engineered to include extremely hard materials for both the lock body and the shank. These are extremely resistant to hacksaws, bolt cutters and the like. Unfortunatly the use of a chain in combination with the padlock provides a "weak link". The steel which is utilized in a chain in order to provide strength for the chain generally is not hardened to the extent that the steels which are utilized in padlocks are. Because of this most chains can be easily severed with bolt cutters, hacksaws, or the like. The strongest lock available therefore will have little effect to deterring entrance to a secured enclosure if it is utilized with a chain which is easily severed.
In many instances such as in public storage yards it is desirable to provide master keys for security forces and the like which, in making their daily rounds, need to enter and exit many different locks. It is undesirable however, because of the necessity for public distribution of public user keys to "key" numerous storage yards or the like with similar keys. This results in a dicotimee between on one hand the need to distribute a limited number of "master keys" and on the other hand a need to distribute a large variety of public user keys.